The Dragon Festival
by WhiteRoseFlame
Summary: When a strange wizard walks into the Fairy Tail guild, it marks the beginning of what might be a third war between dragons, humans and monsters. Will the Dragon King Festival happen for a third time? Who will win? And what does this stranger have to do with it?
1. Stranger

**Hello fellow Fairy Tail fans! This marks the beginning of my very first Fairy Tail fanfic. This will be in the form of a oneshot series. Each part will be short to medium length. This will be a whole arc of my fanatical concoction set sometime in the future from the present place in the manga (the Avatar arc) in which Natsu has succeeded in reforming Fairy Tail. It will read like its set sometime before the Tartarus arc, so keep in mind that this is after all that tear jerking stuff. A lot won't make sense in the beginning, so I hope you'll stick around for when it gets good. In a nutshell, this will be about the dragon slayers and the characters of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima finally defeating Acnologia. It's a bit complex, but it will involve all of your favorite Fairy Tail characters, some of my OCs and lots and lots of dragons. Yes, dragons. But I've already said too much. So, without further commentary, here's the first installment: _Stranger_**

* * *

He wore a white, sleeveless garb that reached down to almost his knees with gold trimming and a light gray, long-sleeved, fitting shirt underneath. Wrapped around his waist was a wide, golden obi sash with tails that trailed out at least three feet behind him. He looked like a two tailed fox wearing the sash. His pants were white as well with gold around the rim of the pant legs which hugged his calves. On his feet were gray, flat, cloth shoes. He wore storm cloud gray, fingerless gloves. And around his shoulders and trailing down his back was a gray coat with white lining and gold wings embroidered on the back. The tail of the coat fluttered out behind him in the wind

Besides his garb, his eyes and hair attracted the stares of almost every citizen of Magnolia that he passed on his trek down the main street. His eyes were pale blue—so much so that you could probably see straight through them if you stared hard and long enough. His hair was pale blonde with streaks of at least a dozen different colors sliding through his hair. Each single streak was a different color. It was short in the back and long in the front with strands in his eyes and longer pikes trailing down his face to his shoulders on either side. It flew like feathers in the early spring breeze.

He trudged down the main street slumped over nearly in half, his face twisted in discomfort. He carried bags and a stuffed pack on his back like a pack mule.

"Who is he?"

"Don't know. Never seen him before."

"Is he new?"

"He's heading towards the guild hall. Maybe he's a wizard?"

The young man paid them no mind, or rather he didn't realize they were talking about him as he continued up the last stretch of pavement to enter the courtyard. His lowered head lifted up to gaze up at the towering building, the guild's insignia imprinted and posted on tapestries that hung from the walls of the building.

"Finally… I've finally made it…" The young man said to himself in a voice soothing like honey in tea.

He shuffled forward and pushed open the double doors to the guild hall.

"What did you say!?"

A rough male voice roared from the middle of the enormous guild hall. In the center, a pink haired male and a black haired male were glaring eyes of death at each other, their fists raised and their foreheads shoving against one another.

"Come say that to my face, Popsicle!"

"You heard me, Cinder Breath! And I just did! Or are you as blind as you are dense!?" The black haired male roared back.

"I dare you to say that again!" The pink one grinded his forehead into the black one.

From the bar on the right side of the room, a blonde with pigtails in a tube top and a short skirt sighed, saying, "Another day in the life of a Fairy Tail wizard."

On top of the bar stood a white cat wearing a pink dress. "Can't they stop fighting and give us at least a day of peace and quiet?"

"They can't even last five minutes though," a young girl with long dark blue hair in an orange dress giggled.

The young man by the door groaned, too tired and exhausted to take in the scene of the Fairy Tail guild hall. He fell forward and landed smack on his face on the floor.

Meanwhile, a red head woman dressed in armor grabbed the two bickering boys' heads and shoved them apart, her expression none too pleased.

"That's enough fighting from you two for today! Can't you see we have a guest!?"

At the woman's words, every wizard in the guild hall turned to look towards the front at the man collapsed on the floor. In the blink of an eye, there were at least a dozen wizards surrounding him.

"Hey, buddy, you alive down there?" Pinky asked, his arms crossed, looking down at him curiously.

The blonde girl flinched and gave Pinky a distressed look. "Don't jinx it Natsu! I'd rather not have any trouble today!"

The blue haired girl knelt beside him. "Don't worry. I'll heal him."

"Be careful Wendy!" The white cat warned her. "We don't know if he's friend or foe!"

The girl brushed off the cat's concern, however before she could put her hands over the stranger, a loud, monstrous growl radiated from his stomach. Some of the people rolled their eyes while other laughed.

"Well, at least we know he's not dead," Black grinned.

* * *

 **This one is short and it doesn't have names. It's just an intro.**


	2. A New Fairy

The young man took a deep breath and exhaled, catching his breath after scarfing down numerous plates of whatever kind of food the Fairy Tail wizards placed in front of him. Afterwards, he beamed at them from his spot on the bench, his legs crossed under him.

"Thanks for the food," he patted his stomach. "I thought I was going to die of starvation before I made it here!"

Erza gawked at the piles of empty plates, now wearing a red dress and a white apron with a fairy on it, holding a ladle in one hand. "He ate every bit of what I cooked, and I made enough to feed Natsu and Happy for a whole day. Impressive."

"Yeah no kidding," Lucy had a look like she was about to be sick. "And he ate it all in one sitting."

"I don't even think he breathed while he ate…" The blue cat known as Happy said as he stood on the table next to Natsu.

"Wow, you eat like a champ!" Natsu clapped the man on the back, beaming just as brightly. "So what's your name?"

"Karasu," he continued to smile. "Karasu Kitsune."

"'Crow…"

"… Fox?'" Gray and Lucy said.

Karasu laughed sheepishly, scratching his cheek. "It's a long story."

"Your hair is neat! Did you do it yourself?" Wendy reached up and pulled at a strand of hair that was green colored.

"N-no, uh… A friend did it," he gave a lopsided smile.

"So," the short guild master Makarov hopped up on the table. "What brings you here to Fairy Tail, Karasu?"

"Actually, I was hoping to join your guild if that's possible." He leaped off to the table bench and stood with his feet apart and his hands curled into fists of determination. "I've trained and traveled for months just to have even a small chance of joining Fairy Tail! I know I still have a long way to go, but I know I—"

"You're in," Makarov said suddenly.

Karasu's jaw dropped and he stared at the guild master in shock. "H… huh?"

Makarov gave him a toothy grin. "I like you, so you're in! Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

The guild members laughed as Karasu's body sagged, his arms as limp as his jaw. He was speechless.

"J-just like that? No test? No grueling challenge? Not even a fight for my life?!" His knees became weak and he swayed to the side. "All that hard work… All that training… and I'm in with a snap of the fingers?"

"Yup! Pretty much," Makarov laughed. "There's no need for any tests. We may be the strongest, but we don't discriminate."

"Considering we have three talking cats for members," Lucy laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Happy yelled at her.

As Karasu still stood there shocked beyond comprehension, Mirajane walked up to him with a kind smile, holding what looked like an oversized stamp. "So, where would you like your guild symbol?"

* * *

 **Very very short. Forgive me. T^T**


	3. Outcast

**Another short one, but not as short as the previous one.**

* * *

Lucy sat at the bar with Natsu leaning against it next to her. On top of the table gnawing on a fish was Happy. Mira mixed and poured a glass of punch for Lucy, setting a second one on fire for Natsu. The three of them watched as their newest member Karasu strolled through the guild entrance, his eyes hardened but his expression blank.

"Welcome back, Karasu," Mira said without hesitation. "How was your latest job?"

Karasu flashed her a smile, the look in his eyes unchanging. "It went well, thank you." Those were his only words as he continued on to the staircase leading up to the second floor where he disappeared somewhere where he couldn't be seen from the first floor. Eyes followed him on his trek upstairs.

"That's the third one this week," Lucy said in awe. "And he's so different from that day."

"Maybe something's eating at him," Natsu said as he chugged down his fiery drink. "I'm sure he'll come around."

"It's been two weeks though," Mira said with concern. "It's almost as if he's deliberately avoiding interaction with the others in the guild."

"Maybe Makarov letting him join so quickly was a mistake?" Lucy mused.

Natsu slammed his mug down. "Don't say that! He's a member of Fairy Tail now! That makes him one of us! If that was the case, Makarov wouldn't have let you join either!"

Lucy hung her head. "Y-yeah, you're right. It was stupid to say that." She then raised her head up to the ceiling in deep thought. "Still, I can't help but feel like he's familiar somehow. Karasu… Karasu… Karasu Kitsune."

Ten minutes later, Karasu came back down and like clockwork went straight to the request board. It was at that moment that Mira immediately halted her activity of organizing the bottles of mixing alcohol and went straight to the cooking station. In less than fifteen minutes, she had whipped up three different heaping dishes and stuffed all of the food in containers. She neatly packed all of it in a large paper bag and folded the top, pinning it shut. Just as she set the packed food on the table top, Karasu approached the bar and presented a job flyer to her.

"Off on another one already?" Mira said with a smile as she pushed the packed meals to Karasu and accepted his payment.

"Yes," he said, then leaned over and inhaled a big whiff of the contents of the bag while Mira dragged out the work book filled with information on each job request the received. Karasu's face broke out in a wide, bright smile and a look of bliss. It was in this moment and this moment only that they saw the Karasu they had seen on that day two weeks ago. He hummed, "incredible. You're amazing, Mirajane-san. You should write a cookbook."

Mira smiled brightly back at him. "I'm glad you enjoy it so much." In a few short minutes, Mira had explained the details of the job to him. Karasu nodded and took the flyer and the paper bag packed with food and was off. "Safe journey!"

Lucy, Natsu and now Happy all looked from Karasu who was now gone as quickly as he had come and then back to Mira with bewildered expressions. Mira smiled with a sigh.

"It's always the same every time he comes back. He'll go up the second floor, hide where no one can find him, then after a little while he'll come back down, pick a job off the board, order the same meals and amount, then he's gone again. Every single time. I'm surprised there's not a trench in the floorboards by now."

"Maybe he's a robot!" Happy said, imitating a robot.

"Happy, please," Lucy gave him a look. She turned back to Mira. "And this is every time? That's all he does is work? Doesn't he rest?"

Mira shrugged her shoulders.

"Wow. He's like Jab from Edolas," Natsu stared at the door.

"I asked Master Makarov about it and well…"

The others blinked as Mira disappeared below the table. There was a series of whirring and clicking before she came back up with a large, metal box that was chained and locked. She unlocked the box and took of the chains, opening it to reveal the overstuffed contents: a plethora of Jewels. The others' jaws dropped, their eyes bugging out of their heads at the ridiculous amount of money.

"The truth is, he's doing well for business. The food he orders is a bit expensive, especially with the amount he orders. This was the seventh time he ordered it. Which means he done seven high paying jobs within two weeks. And he hasn't failed any of them. Nor has there been any damage claims from the clients he served. In fact, we've received good reviews and a tip from all of them."

"A-and Master Makarov?" Lucy stammered.

Mira frowned deeply, hanging her head and muttering, "'we're rich! Filthy stinking rich!' That's what he said. Then he told me to leave him be after saying that we're finally able to start paying back damage claims. The guild has flourished."

"Greedy old man," Lucy grumbled. "I guess there's no complaining though."

"Wait a minute! If he's gone on seven high paying jobs, completed all of them and received the full reward for all of them—"

"Then how much has he made these past two weeks!?" Happy and Natsu exclaimed.

Mira pulled out a light pen and in the air wrote the amounts of all seven of the job amounts, tallied them, then subtracted the amounts for the meals. When she summed up the amount, the three of the others fell over.

"Not accounting for any Jewels he may or may not have spent outside of the guild… well… let's just say he's made about the same amount as the payout of two S-Class jobs."

Lucy pulled herself back up. "Forget about the guild! He's the one who's rich!" She started sobbing. "Do you have any idea how many months of rent I could pay with that?!"

"Forget about your rent! Do you have any idea how long I could eat off that?!" Natsu clenched his fists.

"He is impressive," Erza said as she walked up behind them, her arms crossed. "Though his antisocial ways are a bit worrisome."

"I'm worried too," Mira said disheartened. "He's such a nice person. I just wonder if maybe he doesn't feel accepted or like he belongs here."

"Then we'll just have to make him feel like he belongs! Cause he does! He's family!" Natsu shouted.

Erza nodded. "Agreed."

Suddenly Lucy grinned evilly. "Did someone say 'party'?"


End file.
